


Возможно это ошибка

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 23:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17887232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: Просто разговор в баре и немного алкоголя там, где надо.





	Возможно это ошибка

**Author's Note:**

> Ветале и алтарю удашимы

Трудно забыть того, чье место занял.

Тенма помнит, что до того, как тренер Укай распределил основной состав на игры, Цукишима был очень перспективным игроком. Тенма тысячу раз извинялся, но Цукишима и слышать не хотел — махал рукой и говорил, что для победы Карасуно он согласен с решением Укая.

— Цукишима-сан, скажи честно, ты очень хотел играть на моем месте, правда? — спрашивает он тем же вечером в баре, где они вдвоем пошли, отмечать победу Карасуно (как собственную).

Цукишима смеется негромко, но так, что от этого раскатывается тепло по телу.

— Конечно, хотел. Но я знаю, когда надо сдаться, а когда бороться. Я до сих пор вспоминаю твои полеты, — Цукишима улыбается, смотрит на неоновую подсветку бара и словно видит вживую те матчи. — Это было нечто.

В груди колет снова выйти на площадку и ударить по мячу в самой высокой точке, но прошлое, которое он оставил без сомнений — прекрасное, — и его нужно оставить там, как красивое памятное фото в альбоме. Мир не заканчивается волейболом, мир гораздо шире. И очень скоро он увидит его с высоты десяти тысяч километров, управляя огромными металлическими крыльями, как своими собственными. Вживую, а не на симуляторах. Там в небе над облаками всегда солнечно, как бы ни было внизу. Он бы хотел там и умереть, но чертово притяжение вернет его к червям или глубоководным рыбам.

— Ты правда не жалеешь? — спрашивает Цукишима. Улыбка не сходит с его лица, как и румянец от выпитого золота алкоголя в бокале. — О том, что больше не держишь мяч?

Тенма отзеркаливает его улыбку. То ли дело в алкоголе, то ли во внимательном взгляде Цукишимы, но Тенме давно не было так хорошо, как сейчас, думать о небе и волейболе. Все-таки он и Цукишима наконец в возрасте разрешенного алкоголя, можно и позволить себе маленькую слабость. А полеты нового маленького гиганта Карасуно настраивают на череду приятных школьных воспоминаний.

— Немножко, — признается он и оглядывает умеренно заполненный посетителями зал. Скоро они с Цукишимой тоже пойдут сменят обстановку, но пока что и тут псевдостарые вырезки из газет на потолке создают атмосферу полузабытого прошлого. — Но знаешь, это были первые шаги. Я не могу остановиться, я в каком-то смысле ушел вперед. Просто моя вершина гораздо выше. Ты бы тоже, наверное, не хотел бы уже играть с сеткой для младшей школы, правда?

— Кажется, я тебя понимаю, — Цукишима-сан раскачивает головой в такт тихой размеренной музыки. — Ты почти не изменился с тех пор. Меня еще тогда удивляло, что ты никогда не был доволен своей игрой. «Куда лучше?» — думал я. Для меня твои прыжки были за гранью. Будь у меня такое желание расти, не оглядываясь, я бы стал твоим соперником, но я слишком любил Карасуно.

Цукишима-сан облизывает губы и меняет ногу на подставке стула.

— Моя ошибка. Я бы не потерял ту связь с братом на несколько лет.

— Твой бы брат тогда не вырос тем, кем он есть сейчас. Не расстраивайся. У каждого свой путь.

— Ты звучишь как старик, Удай-кун, а ведь я старше тебя! — Преувеличенно обиженно говорит он, размахивая кухолем пива.

Тенма не может сдержать в груди смех. Он переполняет его от груди до самых кончиков. Беседовать с Цукишимой оказывается тем, что ему давно не хватало, пусть и алкоголь составляет им компанию. Но алкоголь лишь сглаживает моменты неловкостей и пропускает стадию вежливых расшаркиваний. А Тенма видит, как смотрит на него Цукишима, и это взгляд такой нужный, такой, который он не искал, но нашел. Ему еще в школе этого хватило, а спустя годы это взгляд только окреп, и сейчас Тенма чувствует, что их встреча не окончится сегодняшними посиделками. Ее мучительно не хочется оканчивать; хочется продолжать говорить всю ночь до утра лишь бы Цукишима продолжал <i>так</i> на него смотреть; чтобы Тенма чувствовал себя нужным человеком.

— Я даю лучшие советы еще с пятнадцати лет, Цукишима-сан. Боюсь, я и тут обогнал вас. Простите, мне совершенно не жаль, — он хлопает его по колену и салютует остатками пива.

— Черт, я должен чувствовать себя ужасно, но у меня не получается, — Цукишима подпирает кулаком щеку и теперь в наглую разглядывает его. Тенму прошибает каким-то чувством запредельной узнаваемости, будто он смотрит в зеркало, которое отражает его гораздо лучшим человеком, чем он есть. Что вообще здесь происходит? Он отставляет стакан и придвигает стул ближе.

— Потому что ты очень крутой там, где у меня не получается, — говорит его собственный голос.

Пожалуй, алкоголя с него достаточно. На одной из вечеринок он уже выяснил, что после определенной дозы слетает гораздо быстрее и легче; и что совсем не знает, куда повернет перо руля.

Цукишима вздыхает. Он такой золотой и теплый как внутри, так и снаружи, что Тенму магнитит к нему как крошечную планету к солнцу. И где-то глубоко в душе он уже догадывается, куда его переклинит, если он сделает еще несколько глотков. Маленькая мертвая звезда взорвется сверхновой, которая станет чернее черного и поглотит солнце. Цукишима-сан, понимаете ли вы это? Скулы сводит от шальной улыбки.

— Конечно-конечно, льстишь и не краснеешь. Лучше прекрати, не то поверю, — Цукишима тоже отставляет стакан на барную стойку и перекидывает ногу через колено.

Может быть, Тенма уже сделал тот фатальный глоток, который разорвал грань. Но это точно был не алкоголь. Во взгляде Цукишимы ему видится эмоция, совсем тому не свойственная, однако тянущая за крючок на поверхность черноту в душе Тенмы. Если кто-то здесь и думает, что ходит по грани, то это не он. Он уже перешел ее и следует за играющими в крови старыми желаниями, которые лезвием распарывают кожу.

— Цукишима-сан, я не льщу, я говорю как есть, — Тенма чувствует как голод пробивается на поверхность, плещется во взгляде и на краях губ. — Пока я смотрел только вперед, вы заботились о том, что по сторонам. Я был и остаюсь эгоистом, а вы продолжаете думать об окружающих; поддерживаете и помогаете. Это нечестно. Я так — так — хочу, чтобы вы думали только обо мне. Не только сейчас, но и завтра и послезавтра и возможно после-послезавтра… Это совсем не лесть, Цукишима-сан, вы это понимаете?

Всю эту тираду он произносит, неотрывно глядя прямо в глаза Цукишиме. Где-то на краю сознания мелькает, что он несется впереди паровоза, но Тенме плевать. Тормоза сейчас не у него в руках. Тормоза сейчас у Цукишимы. К сожалению, тот о них даже не подозревает и смотрит слишком удивленно.

— Удай-кун…

Тенма наклоняет голову набок. Хочется прикоснуться, но он выжидает, зная, что притяжение сработало в обе стороны. Грудь под футболкой Цукишимы вздымается мелко и часто, а липкое желание поблескивает в его взгляде.

— Если у тебя есть какие-то предрассудки, говори сейчас. Настаивать не буду, но хотелось бы знать, могу ли я продолжать флиртовать. Потому что думать о чем-то другом кроме тебя я сейчас не могу.

— Боги, — Цукишима прячет лицо в ладонях. Зато уши семафорят алым лучше светофоров на переезде. — Я не готов отвечать сейчас. Мы увиделись сегодня впервые за столько лет, а ты предлагаешь… — он пытается руками изобразить что-то круглое с завитушками, но, сдавшись, просто махает рукой. — А во мне пива больше, чем здравости. Я не знаю, что бы ответил, будь потрезвее.

В голове щелкает «да», и Тенма встает со стула, берет подбородок Цукишимы и целует. Глаза Цукишимы округляются, потому что клуб обычный, а официант в двух метрах от них по притихшим вокруг голосам наверняка заметил, что делает Тенма. Но тому так плевать, потому что вкус Цукишимы на губах горьковато-мягкий и податливый. Тенма лишь невесомо обводит скулу и хватает пальцами затылок. Если бы не минимальные знания приличий, он бы придавил Цукишиму к стойке и уселся на его колени.

— Удай-кун, — хрипит Цукишима, пьяно хлопая глазами. Его руки уже вольготно улеглись на бедрах Тенмы и прожигают джинсы. — Возможно это ошибка, но я хочу продолжить флирт там, где нас не будут снимать на камеру. А еще нам наверное стоит расплатиться за пиво.

Тенма отстраняется от него, довольно облизывает губы и говорит:

— Плати, а я вызову такси, — и тянется к телефону в перекинутой через плечо сумке.

Густая тьма разворачивает клубы дыма внутри и довольно мурлыкает, прекрасно зная, что даже завтра Цукишима не передумает. Разве что будет испытывать муки совести из-за необходимости как-то преподнести брату некоторые тонкости взаимоотношений с Тенмой.


End file.
